Kaze
by ALostFantasy
Summary: My 2nd story! Yay! Kozumi! The LW's are back in Shibuya, and it's been about a year. Zoe's going under some weird times... and someone needs to help her. R&R if you have the time!
1. Part One

-=Kaze=-  
  
Zoe Orimoto; blond hair and blue eyes. She was outcasted from her classmates; she had lived in Italy for a few years, and then returned to Japan just recently. Even though she wasn't exactly new, she was outcasted.  
  
Zoe walked down the crowded stairway, crammed with students wearing gray and dark blue. There was no school uniform, so Zoe was extremely confused.  
  
'Maybe it's just a trend...' she thought to herself. 'Maybe...'  
  
"Move it, Orimoto!" a brown haired guy shouted. "God, you are such a brat!"  
  
Zoe was used to the other kids calling her "brat", "spoiled", or "snob". It had gone on since the beginning of the school year, and no one dared to be nice to her.  
  
Zoe sighed as she quickened her pace. She then noticed a sign on the wall. "Spirit Day?" Zoe read. "Wear the school colors?"  
  
She then slapped her head.  
  
"Duh!" The school colors were gray and dark blue. 'God, I'm even more outcasted then before... no wonder...'  
  
Zoe stepped out onto the school blacktop, filled with booths and games, students crowding each of them. She walked over to Takuya and Kouji, who were at a "Pie your teacher in the face" booth.  
  
"Hey Kouji! Hey Takuya!" Zoe waved.  
  
"Hey." Kouji greeted. He pied the science teacher directly in the face.  
  
"Sup Zoe?" Takuya asked. "Where's your gray and blue? All I see are purple and... More purple."  
  
"Oh shut up..." Zoe mumbled. "I forgot it was Spirit Day today..."  
  
"Really? Well, okay then..."  
  
"I feel so embarrassed..."  
  
Kouji switched places with Takuya. "Listen, it's okay." Kouji felt sympathy for his friend. "Everyone forgets something."  
  
"Thanks... but I still wish I had some color..."  
  
"You could run home. No one would notice."  
  
"I dunno... Amy and Jan are staring at me like a vulture on meat..."  
  
Amy and Jan were part of the "popular crowd", and were always picking on poor Zoe. {That sounds weird, huh?} Always snickering and accusing her of being a "snob".  
  
Zoe sighed. She then lit up. "I know! I can ask the science teacher if I can leave campus!"  
  
She walked over to the teacher, who was wiping cream off of his face. "Excuse me sir, can I run home really quick and change my clothes?"  
  
"Well... okay, but be VERY quick." the teacher replied.  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
Zoe ran off campus and to her apartment building's room, which was about a block away.  
  
'Maybe this day can get better after all...'  
  
She changed her clothes and ran back to school, where she saw principal shouting at the teacher. {A good song to listen to right now would be "Runaway" by Linkin Park}  
  
'Oh no...'  
  
"How could you let a student off campus like that?" the principal {let's call him Mr. Principal} screamed. "This is a school not a fair!"  
  
"I..." the science teacher {let's call him Sci Teacher for now} stuttered. "I..."  
  
"Enough! I've had it with you Takashi! You're fired!"  
  
The students all gasped. "You can't fire Mr. Takashi!" a guy shouted.  
  
"Yeah!" the other students agreed.  
  
"Quiet, or I'll cancel Spirit Day!" Mr. Principal shouted. He stalked off.  
  
Then Amy glared at Zoe. "This is all your fault Orimoto! You should never have asked Mr. Takashi if you could leave campus!"  
  
"But I-" Zoe was cut off.  
  
"All your fault!" The other students glared at her, rage popping out of their eyes.  
  
"Leave her alone." Kouji ordered.  
  
"What are you gonna do about it, Minamoto?" the brown haired boy who called Zoe a brat challenged. "Cry?"  
  
Takuya stepped forward. "Leave my buddies alone!" Takuya hissed.  
  
"Just cause you're a loser, doesn't mean I shouldn't beat you to death."  
  
"Grrr..."  
  
The school bell rang, and Zoe ran off campus to no where in particular, leaving the angry voices to hiss her name as she ran. Zoe felt tears forming in the back of her eyes.  
  
'No... Can't cry... can't show weakness...' Zoe whispered in her mind. 'Not now...'  
  
She stopped at the park {think S3's park}'s cliff side. It was mostly grassy with a great view of the ocean tide running on and off of the shore. Zoe sat on a nearby rock and sobbed {I know that sounds pathetic...}.  
  
'Why are those rocks there?' she suddenly wondered as she observed the jagged rocks along the cliff. 'They don't do anything but kill...'  
  
"Zoe?" a voice called. It was Kouji.  
  
Zoe opened her eyes and wiped a few tears. "Kouji? What are you doing here?"  
  
She then looked at his face, filled with bruises and cuts.  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
"I got in a fight with Tony." he mumbled, referring to the brown haired guy.  
  
"Don't act like it was nothing... I know what you were fighting about..."  
  
"Maybe you do, maybe you don't." He sat down besides her, watching the waves of the water. "Storm's coming soon... we should go home."  
  
"Yeah... I guess you're right." she stood up, her knees shaking.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"N-nothing..."  
  
"Cold?"  
  
"Yeah... that's it." Zoe lied. Kouji wrapped his arm around her stomach.  
  
"Don't go dying on me."  
  
"Heh."  
  
The scene changed to Zoe's house, where she is working on a diorama of the "Hundred Years War" in her pajamas. She made tiny figures of soldiers using paper mache with ceramic paint.  
  
"This will definitely get me an A."  
  
She finally finished, and created 10 soldiers in red fighting 10 soldiers in white. Zoe looked up to her clock, which blared 11 PM in red letters.  
  
"Man, I should REALLY get some sleep..."  
  
Zoe covered the project with a white blanket and turned off the lights. She slipped into her bed and went to sleep...  
  
The scene cuts to a rainy day at school. Zoe is just being dropped off by her mom. She has her diorama in her hands since it wouldn't fit in her backpack without breaking it.  
  
"At least History is my first period class." Zoe shrugged. She ran into her school to avoid getting any more wet.  
  
The slippery halls shined, and students were all wearing raincoats or had umbrellas. Zoe went into her classroom.  
  
"Why, hellO Zoe!" Amy greeted with fake surprise. "Did your project turn about like a million dollars?"  
  
"If it did, then I'd cash it in." Zoe smiled as fake as a plastic flower.  
  
"What? Did your billion dollar bank account get robbed?"  
  
"If I had one, I'm sure you did it."  
  
Zoe turned in her project and walked off, leaving Amy in sheer shock of Zoe's reply.  
  
"Hey Zoe." Kouji greeted. "Have a nice night?"  
  
"I guess so..." Zoe shrugged. "I didn't have any dreams or anything..."  
  
"I'm sure you did. You probably just forgot."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
They walked around the school, their ritual since they returned from the Digital World. "I wonder where Takuya is..."  
  
Zoe stopped. "Right there."  
  
She directed Kouji's attention to Takuya, who was standing with the "popular crowd". "Yeah, I know! That Zoe girl is such a {fem dog}!" a red headed girl giggled.  
  
"Takuya," Kouji interrupted. "What are you doing hanging with THESE people?" He glared at Tony, who was in even worst shape then Kouji.  
  
"Tell 'em Takuya!" Jan exclaimed.  
  
Takuya stepped up to Zoe. "Zoe, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but you're the biggest {fem dog} in the whole {darn} world!"  
  
The popular crowd laughed, and Kouji's eyebrow twitched. "What did you just say?"  
  
Takuya repeated it and laughed as well. "So what are you gonna do about it?"  
  
Kouji stared at him. He then cracked his knuckles without moving his other hand. "Teach you a lesson." Takuya grinned, not hearing what Kouji had said.  
  
Before he knew it, Takuya had been punched by Kouji and was sent spiraling to the wall. "What the {funk}?!"  
  
Takuya tried to fight back, but was dazed by the immediate attack. He clutched his nose, which rained blood.  
  
"{Funk}! I'll kick your {rhymes with grass}!"  
  
Kouji shook his head. He and Zoe walked off. "...you didn't have to do that for me..." Zoe whispered.  
  
Kouji looked at her, his eyes stern. "I wanted to."  
  
The scene cuts to Zoe, standing in front of her history class, her diorama still covered.  
  
"...This is my diorama on the Hundred Years War." Zoe introduced. "It is known for the battle Joan of Ark participated in."  
  
She unveiled her project, revealing a mixture of red and blue mush. Zoe gasped. The teacher {Mr. History!}, on the other hand, looked very disappointed. "Miss Orimoto, do you care to explain why your project looks like garbage?"  
  
"I-I don't know! It was fine when I last saw it!"  
  
"Mr. History, I saw Zoe's project." Amy notified. "And it wasn't even done at all! In fact, it looked exactly like what you see right now!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"She told me that she was just going to say that it got damaged in the rain."  
  
Mr. History shot a sharp look at Zoe. "Is what she saying true?"  
  
"No! Never! I would never do that!"  
  
"She's lying," Amy declared. "she said she would say that, too."  
  
"But I-"  
  
"Miss Orimoto, this is unacceptable work. I'm sorry; you've failed."  
  
Tears welled up in the back of Zoe's eyes. Amy had a triumphant smile on her face, whispering to Jan, who sat next to her. Zoe stalked back to her desk and put her head down. 'Can't cry... can't let them get to me...'  
  
The class seemed to be prolonged, and Zoe felt like her life couldn't get any worst. After the school day was done, Zoe sulked home, rain pouring down on her clothes, without raincoat or umbrella.  
  
"There goes the brat." Tony snickered. "Watch her get soaked."  
  
Tony kicked water that was sitting near the curb all over Zoe's body, making Zoe even wetter than before. The popular crowd pointed and laughed. Zoe didn't even twitch, her mind focused on something else.  
  
Zoe was alone at home. She changed into a black T-shirt with glitter jeans, and tied her hair back in a ponytail to let the water dry out faster. Zoe sat on her seat at the dinner table, tears pouring out of her eyes, but she did not make a sound. She closed her eyes so she couldn't see. Thunder screamed outside, and lighting followed. The lights went out, but Zoe didn't move at all.  
  
The puddle of tears that lay on the table suddenly glowed red, and levitated upward. It slipped under the door. From there, it turned into a person... a girl, about Zoe's age and height. Red hair and green eyes, its face had a devious smile. The clothes down its body were jet-black and gray; a skintight shirt and hip huggers. She knocked on the door.  
  
Zoe answered. "Yes?" she muttered in a monotone voice.  
  
"Hi, I'm Chaos-I mean, Kailey," the girl replied. "My grandmother used to call me Chaos."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Can I borrow some AA batteries? My family's flash lights ran out of energy."  
  
"Sure." Zoe went inside and took out four AA's from the cabinet. She handed them to her.  
  
"I'm new here. Do you go to Shibuya Middle School?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Really? That's great! You can show me around!"  
  
"I guess so..."  
  
"Thanks. Listen, if you're not busy tomorrow, do you mind showing me around the city? I'd like to get to know where I'm living before I start it up."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Multo bueno!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"That means great."  
  
"I know. I'm just surprised you speak Italian..."  
  
"You knew that? Do you speak it?"  
  
"Yeah. I used to live in Italy."  
  
"Really? I just moved from there!"  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Well, I've got to get going- wait, I don't even know your name!"  
  
"My name's Zoe Orimoto."  
  
"Well then, bye Zoe!"  
  
"Bye."  
  
Just as the Chaos left, the lights returned. Zoe shrugged and went to sleep.  
  
Transition from there to morning. Zoe is in her bed, sleeping. It is 11 AM, and the door bell rings. "Wuh...?" Zoe moaned. "11 am?! Oh man! I overslept!"  
  
She quickly jumped out of bed and changed her clothes. Zoe wore a light purple three-quarter length shirt and faded-blue jeans.  
  
'How long did I sleep?'  
  
The doorbell rang again, this time more persistently.  
  
"Hold on!"  
  
Zoe ran over to the door and busted it open. There stood Kailey, wearing a red shirt and black pants.  
  
"Kailey?"  
  
"Hi Zoe!" Kailey energetically greeted. "Remember when you said you were gonna show me around the city?"  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry, I totally forget! See, I overslept and-"  
  
"It's cool. But are you still up to showing me around?"  
  
"Yeah... sure. Just hang on a second."  
  
Zoe grabbed a brown leather jacket off the coat hanger and closed the door.   
  
"Okay, ready."  
  
The scene cuts to Zoe and the Chaos at the local park, on the cliff.  
  
"This place sure is nice," Kailey commented. "It reminds me of how beautiful Italy was..."  
  
"Yeah..." Zoe sighed.  
  
Kailey sat down on the rock. "So tell me about yourself."  
  
Zoe followed. "What do you want to know?"  
  
"Well... what's your social life like?"  
  
"...a disaster..."  
  
"Huh? How so?"  
  
"All the girls at my school hate me... and everyone calls me a brat because I came from Italy! I don't even understand why! I live in an apartment! I can't be THAT rich!"  
  
"Really? They don't sound too bad."  
  
"Easy for you to say... you haven't met them yet..."  
  
"So what's the people at school like, besides mean?"  
  
"Well, there's the popular crowd... they are the cruelest people I've ever met! My God, they were poking fun at me since I first came to this school!"  
  
"I don't know, they're probably still good. Maybe you're just weird."  
  
The word "weird" felt like a punch to Zoe's stomach. Zoe jerked back in surprise. "Wha-what?"  
  
"I dunno. You're kinda strange, you know? In a way, I understand why they call you that, I mean, check out your jacket! It's LEATHER, and not even fake! Have you looked in the mirror lately? You look like you've had plastic surgery about a dozen times!"  
  
Zoe felt tears forming in her eyes. "I... I guess you're right..."  
  
"The truth is, you are spoiled. And that's not just the opinion of someone who's looking at you for the first time, I know about you, and you are a brat."  
  
A malicious smile began to form on Kailey's face, as Zoe's mouth began to form a mournful expression. "I'm such a spoiled brat... no wonder no one likes me..."  
  
"Yeah! Now you're getting it!"  
  
Tears began to drip down Zoe's cheek. "I don't deserve to exist..."  
  
"Then jump."  
  
"...what?"  
  
"Jump. Jump off the cliff. You'll die, but you'll have the feeling of wind against you."  
  
"...I should..."  
  
"Jump off, and you won't have to live this life. No one will call you spoiled anymore."  
  
"...I will..."  
  
"That's right, cause no one loves you."  
  
"...Everyone hates me..."  
  
Zoe stepped towards the ledge. She looked down at those rocks that were sharp and threatening. "Do it."  
  
The voice of the Chaos's echoed in Zoe's mind. Kailey reached forward, a seed in her hand. She touched Zoe's shoulder; the seed disappeared into Zoe's skin. "I don't deserve to live anymore... I should just burn in hell... where I belong..."  
  
She felt the wind against her skin, causing her to shiver a little. The tears trickled down her neck and more produced. It was all over. Zoe held her arms out and felt the breeze.   
  
'The last breeze of my life.'  
  
Just then, Kouji appeared. He gasped, knowing what was Zoe's option. "Zoe! No!"  
  
Kouji rushed forward. Zoe opened her eyes and looked back, arms still out. "Go!" Kailey hissed in her ear. She pushed her forward.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Ahhh!" Zoe screamed. Gravity had bailed out on Zoe, and her limp body crashed down, her arm reaching up, trying to grab hold to the invisible hand.  
  
"Hehehehe." Kailey deviously laughed.  
  
Zoe felt the wind going by faster and faster, her dropping rate increasing. It would be a long way down, and the speed was ever rising.  
  
'This is the end.' Zoe whispered. 'My life is over... I could never possibly survive...'  
  
She began to think. To truly think about her life. She remembered, at first, the horrible thoughts of being outcasted.  
  
'No one even likes me... my own parents don't even care...' Zoe closed her eyes. 'They were never there... they never consulted me about life-threatening changes...'  
  
But then she began to think of her fellow Legendary Warriors.  
  
'JP... JP was always in love with me...' she recalled. 'And Tommy! Tommy was always supporting me... Kouji... he also stood by my side... he always was there... he's here with me... I'm sorry Kouji, I've failed you...'  
  
Memories of happiness flooded Zoe's mind. She recalled getting her Beast Spirit, and how the others were so absorbed in saving her...  
  
'I can't die... not yet... 11 is too young to die for... I can't die... not yet...'  
  
Zoe's eyes opened up wind. "I WILL LIVE TO SEE ANOTHER DAY!" she screamed.  
  
Suddenly, everything stopped. Gravity paused. Everything paused. Kouji's soundless scream. Kailey's evil grin...  
  
"What's happening...?"  
  
Zoe felt her body lift up. Time didn't pass or unpass, but her body levitated. She stood on the cliff.  
  
"What in the world?"  
  
Then time began again. Kouji's scream returned, then stopped. Kailey's evil cackle ceased. "...Zoe?" Kouji gasped. "How did you..."  
  
"I... I don't know!"  
  
"No!" the Chaos wailed.  
  
Zoe turned around and faced Kailey. "You."  
  
Kailey began to back away. "No... no! Get away! Get away!"  
  
"You tried to kill me."  
  
Kailey backed into a tree. "Don't get any closer! I'll... I'll kill you!"  
  
"You had that chance. You failed. Who are you? You're not human!"  
  
Kailey's expression of fear changed to a triumphant smirk. "About time you figured that out."  
  
"Who are you?!"  
  
"I am the reaper of death and vengeance." Kailey began to grow darker and darker. "I am the destroyer of souls. I am the thief of Spirits."  
  
By then, Kailey had turned into a dark shadow. "I am,"  
  
Kailey bursted out of the shadows in a horrid and ugly form. "The Z-Reaper!"  
  
"Wah?!" Zoe gasped. She leapt back into Kouji's body. "What is that?!"  
  
"I am Chaos. The same Chaos that nearly destroyed the home town of the Digimon Tamers."  
  
"Digimon... Tamers?"  
  
"Yes. And now I am going to rid of this fair city... then all of Japan... then all of Asia... then the whole {darn} world!"  
  
"Never!"  
  
"Hah. And I have grown stronger! I now have a few... psychic abilities!"  
  
Suddenly, Kouji's body became frozen. "What?! What did you do to Kouji?!"  
  
"He is frozen in his own agonies. And now." The Z-Reaper smiled at Zoe. "To steal your soul!"  
  
"Never!" Zoe clutched her D-Tector, which always was attached to her leg-wear. "SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"  
  
Zoe converted to Kazemon, her Digimon counterpart. She spun around and kicked as a pose. "Kazemon!"  
  
"Hah." Z-Reaper chuckled. "No impudent butterfly is going to stop me!"  
  
"Well I'm not a butterfly!" Kazemon screamed. She lunged at the Z-Reaper. "I am the Wind!"  
  
Kazemon kicked at the Z-Reaper's stomach, which seeped through it.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You think I'm THAT vulnerable?" Z-Reaper laughed. "Think again!"  
  
Then, veins began to grow on Kazemon's leg. "Ah!"  
  
"I'm going to swallow you whole!"  
  
"Never!" Kazemon kicked away at the Z-Reaper's body and broke free. "Slide Evolution!"  
  
Kazemon then turned into her more powerful form. "Zephyrmon!"  
  
"Well, the fairy wings have turned to feathers!" Z-Reaper falsely gasped. It's voice then changed to a grave one. "Like that's a big difference!"   
  
"It is!" Zephyrmon declared. "Thurmeane Gale!"  
  
Twin winds attacked the Z-Reaper, and caused it to temporarily fall back {let me emphasize on TEMPORARILY}. "You think that's going to grant you victory?! You ARE as dumb as you look!"  
  
"It's not over yet!"  
  
Zephyrmon forced wind pulses at the Z-Reaper's body, which only paused it for a while. "Had enough yet?"  
  
"Uh!"  
  
The Z-Reaper grew red cords from its body. The cords whipped Zephyrmon's body.  
  
"Ahhh!"  
  
"You are nothing!" Z-Reaper screamed. "AHAHAHA!"  
  
Zephyrmon was on the ground, gasping in pain. Data began to bleed out of her body. 'Is this the end?'  
  
{Let's backtrack a little, shall we?} Kouji was in his own dimension.  
  
"Where am I?" Kouji questioned. He was alone in the midst of darkness, up and down were unknown. "What is this crazy place?"  
  
He walked around, or so he assumed he was walking. Gravity seemed to have died there. A screen then appeared. More appeared. It surrounded him.  
  
"What?"  
  
The screens displayed differing pictures of the suffering that Kouji had taken. From his loneliness to his anti-social period.  
  
'How could I have been so impudent?' Kouji wondered in his mind.  
  
Then the screens displayed movies of things Kouji had never done, but it seemed so real.  
  
'I was so horrible...'  
  
A picture of him stood out. It was him at the park, lying against a tree. A little boy walked up to him.  
  
"Hi! What's your name?" the boy had asked.  
  
"None of your business." Kouji had replied.  
  
"Relax, I just wanna know your name, not your family history."  
  
"I said it's none of your business!"  
  
"Chill..."  
  
"I SAID IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS! NOW GET THE {heck} AWAY FROM ME!"  
  
The little boy began to cry. Kouji, meanwhile, just turned his head and scowled.  
  
"Wuss."  
  
The scene changes to Kouji, watching all this occurring. 'How could I have done that... I'm horrible...'  
  
Then the Kouji on the screen turned to him. "That's {darn} straight you {grass}. Look what you made me do to that innocent kid! What's wrong with you?!"  
  
"I...I..."  
  
"You sick minded {grass}!"  
  
"...You're right..."  
  
"Of course I'm right! You, on the other hand, are always wrong!"  
  
"...The choices I made... nearly hurt the people I love and care about..."  
  
"Just dispose of yourself. You're not worthy to anyone!"  
  
"...I'm not..."  
  
Then Kouji found himself balancing on a tightrope over a pool of deadly creatures. "If you are truly worthy, you will be able to cross."  
  
"...But I'm not..."  
  
"Then just fall off now."  
  
"...I should..."  
  
Kouji peered down into the sea. Flashbacks of him and his friends at the beach returned {Ep.15, Beastie Girl}. It was in the Digital World, and they were going to have a vacation. They were having fun. Then Zoe screamed from the changing stall, so Takuya and JP rushed into it...  
  
"Heh."  
  
"What's so funny?" the other him asked.  
  
"My friends are."  
  
Then Kouji recalled the time when that later on in the day, after Zoe got her Beast Spirit, she hugged him and Takuya. Zoe came into his mind. The times when she was with him, and by his side.  
  
"...Zoe..."  
  
{Ep. 20, Dawn to Duskmon} The Legendary Warriors were at Rosette Point. They were traveling through the dark forest, presumably at night. Then Zoe got scared. She griped onto Kouji's body...  
  
"ZOE!" Kouji gasped, remembering her falling off the cliff. "I'll save you!"  
  
"No!" the other Kouji growled. "You'll have to get across first!"  
  
"Then I will!"  
  
Miraculously, Kouji balance over the string and made it to the other platform, where the other Kouji stood in awe. "...You are worthy..."  
  
The other Kouji disappeared. Then everything around Kouji turned to the park's cliffside. He saw Zephyrmon bleeding data...  
  
{Okay, now we're in present time} "Zoe! I will stand by your side!" Kouji shouted. "Beast Spirit Evolution!"  
  
A flash of white light glowed around Kouji, then turned into a sight defying. As the light disappeared, a Digimon was left. "Kendo Garurumon!"  
  
"...Kouji..." Zephyrmon smiled. "You made it..."  
  
"I won't let you down."   
  
Kendo Garurumon cocked his head towards the Chaos. "Well, well. It's the birdie's doggy!" the Chaos taunted. "What you gonna do? Bite me?"  
  
"Think again. Howling Star!"  
  
Kendo Garurumon's attack, not being in Chaos's mind, caught it off track and slammed it against a tree. The tree collapsed. "Rrh..." the Chaos grunted. Then it smiled. "This is just the fight I've been looking for."  
  
Ignoring the comment, Kendo Garurumon continued. "Lupine Laser!"  
  
The Chaos fell to the ground, slightly twitching. "...It's not over yet..."  
  
The red cords grabbed Kendo Garurumon by the front paws. "Kendo Garurumon!" Zephyrmon screamed. She leapt forward. "You won't hurt the people I love!"  
  
Zephyrmon her long nails to hack away at the cords. Taking advantage of Chaos's distraction, Kendo Garurumon attacked it head on. "Lupine Laser!"  
  
The impact of the attack was stronger, as Kendo Garurumon was even closer. It hurled the Chaos off the cliffside and into the cliffs. Data streams spilled out. "NOOOO!" the Chaos screamed in agony.  
  
It seemed like the battle had been won, but the Chaos levitated up.  
  
"AHAHAHA! YOU THINK THAT WAS GOOD ENOUGH YOU {funkin} {grass} HOLES?!"  
  
"Uh!" Zephyrmon grunted.  
  
"I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"  
  
The Chaos sent forward all her cords from every different place on its body. Half grabbed Zephyrmon, half-grabbed Kendo Garurumon. Either way, the cords drained the two of their energy.  
  
Zoe's eyes felt heavy, her sight was hazy she didn't bother to struggle anymore. Kouji, meanwhile, was struggling with all his might. "Zoe!" Kendo Garurumon shouted. "Don't give up yet! I refuse to let you die!"  
  
"Why does it matter anymore, Kouji?" Zoe whispered. "We're as good as dead..."  
  
"We are not! Zoe, as long as I love you, you can't die!"  
  
Zoe's eyes jerked open. She looked at Kouji, who had a deep and serious look on his face. His eyes were in fight mode, but she could see that he cared deep inside. A golden light appeared around Zoe and Kouji's bodies.  
  
"This battle is not lost, yet." Kouji declared. "DNA Digivolution!" {That thing that S2 did, except I'm gonna make a bit of a crossover on the whole Bioemerge Digivolution dealy (S3)}  
  
The golden light grew stronger. Zephyrmon reverted to Zoe. Kendo Garurumon back to Kouji. Zoe touched Kouji's chest {yes, a little disturbing} ; soft and inviting, yet strong and firm. Kouji wrapped his arms around her waist. She felt her face drawing closer and closer to Kouji's. They embraced. The light grew stronger.  
  
The images of Kazemon and Zephyrmon stood around Zoe. The images of Lobomon and Kendo Garurumon stood around Kouji. It formed a circle around them, and they were invisible. {Now to brighten up your day!} The clothes of Kouji and Zoe flew away...  
  
"DNA DIGIVOLUTION!" Kouji and Zoe shouted together.  
  
A column of silvery light formed around the circle of Digimon. Zoe felt her body against Kouji's. She looked to him, his eyes seemed relaxed. He smiled, and Zoe followed. "I love you Kouji." Zoe whispered.  
  
"I love YOU, Zoe." Kouji whispered back.  
  
They could see a battle emerging from their bubble within their Digimon. {Make up your own name for it. I don't really like making up names}.  
  
{Let's describe the Digimon!}  
Eyes: Dunno. There's an eye visor over it.  
Hair: Golden color. Up to the bottom of the shoulder blade.  
Armor: Silver. The words Light and Wind are on it. It has golden trim. Covers legs and arms, too.  
Back: A black staff slung onto its back. It has two sharp ends.  
Feet: Black boots. They have silver trim on them.  
Gloves: Black w/ silver trim. They have a phaser on each side.  
Attacks: K-Kendo. Z-Twister. ZK-Phaser. Staff of a Thousand Angels.  
  
"Now to destroy you, Chaos." the Digimon had the deepness of Kouji, and the brightness of Zoe. "K-Kendo!"  
  
The Digimon grabbed his staff and hurled at the Chaos. It twisted it around and cut deeply into the Chaos's body. Blood poured out. "A cut. Oh well." the Chaos laughed.   
  
"Z-Twister!"  
  
The Digimon held onto the staff and held it out 180º. It then began to spin around in a circle at an undeniably fast pace. It slit open the Chaos's skin. More blood. "Think you can win? You are pathetic!"  
  
Red cords appeared and tried to grab hold of the Digimon. The Digimon dropped the staff. All of the cords wrapped around the different parts of the Digimon. "ZK-Phaser!"  
  
The guns that were loaded onto the gloves of the Digimon shot out purple beams of light, and cut through the cords. It then got into stance and held out its fists.  
  
"Now to demolish you! ZK-Phaser!"  
  
The twin beams shot two holes through the Chaos. Blood oozed out of the wound.  
  
"Haven't had enough?"  
  
The Digimon picked up the staff and held it out vertically. The ends glowed a golden light, as well as the Digimon. Within it, Kouji and Zoe were holding an invisible staff together.   
  
"STAFF OF A THOUSAND ANGELS!" they shouted together.  
  
The glow became blindingly bright, causing the Chaos to look away.  
  
"You cannot look away from the holy power!" the Digimon declared. The light grew stronger. All of the cliffside was lighten up. "NOW!"  
  
Wind formed around the staff like a twister. A beam of light and wind plunged into the Chaos. The light even blinded Kouji and Zoe within the Digimon.  
  
The light disappeared. The Chaos was no where in sight. The Digimon returned to Kouji and Zoe {in their clothes, thank you very much}. "Kouji..." Zoe trembled. "did we... win?"  
  
"I think so." Kouji replied.  
  
Zoe hugged Kouji and buried her eyes in his shoulder. Tears still leaked through. "Thank you..."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"You saved me... without you... I would have died..."  
  
"Don't cry..."  
  
"I can't help it..."  
  
Kouji lifted Zoe's face off his shoulder. He used his thumb to wipe away a few tears. "If you cry, I'll wanna cry."  
  
Zoe smiled. She hugged Kouji even tighter. "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
The sun was disappearing under the waves. "What time is it?"  
  
Kouji shrugged. "I don't know, but maybe we should get heading home."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
By the time they had reached Zoe's house, it was nightfall. Kouji had wrapped his arms around her shoulders to keep her warm.  
  
"Thanks Kouji... good night."  
  
"Good night." 


	2. Part Two

-=Kaze=-  
  
The scene changes to a few months after the Chaos. Zoe had been having a better time fitting in. She was at home.  
  
"Zoe, honey," her mother began. "I have some bad news."  
  
"What is it?" Zoe asked.  
  
"Grandma died."  
  
Zoe looked shocked. "Grandma died?"  
  
"Yes. Last night. In her sleep. It was a painless death, but a death."  
  
"...Grandma died?" Tears began to form in Zoe's eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry honey, but everything dies at some point." Her mom hugged her.  
  
Zoe did not reply. She was to wrapped up in sorrow to hear. Little did she know, a seed within her had just grown.  
  
The scene is then Zoe on her bed, wondering. Tears dripped down her face. {If you want to live a normal life, do NOT think about anything Zoe will in a few seconds... honestly! I am NOT kidding! This nearly killed me!} 'Why do people die?' she wondered. 'What is the point of life?'  
  
Zoe stood up and looked at an album of her and her Grandma, from her baby pictures to her elementary graduation.  
  
'She was always there for me... she said so herself... so where is she now?'  
  
She peered into the blue sky. It was partly cloudy. The sun was having a hard time being seen.  
  
'Are you up there, Grandma? Can you hear me? Are you watching over me?'  
  
Zoe had too much on her mind. So much that it was killing her within. The seed had grown bigger.  
  
'What's the point? You failed me Grandma. You said you'd always be there for me! What about now?'  
  
"YOU LIED TO ME!" Zoe screamed into the sky. Those tears became stronger.  
  
"Zoe, honey?" her mom whispered. "Are you okay?"  
  
"...no..."  
  
"Aw, sweetie..." her mom sat down besides her, wiping a few tears away. "Everyone dies sometime. It's inevitable."  
  
"So what's the point of living?"  
  
"I don't know. That's God's plan, and we have to follow."  
  
Zoe felt that the answer given wasn't good enough. There had to be a logical explanation.  
  
''Listen... the funeral's this Sunday. Do you want to invite one of your friends to comfort you? Grandma would have wanted it."  
  
By friends, Zoe knew her mom meant Kouji. "...I guess..." Zoe shrugged.  
  
"Atta girl." her mom stood up. "Now don't feel sad anymore. Grandma wouldn't want that."  
  
"Okay."  
  
As soon as her mom left, Zoe laid down on her bed, staring into the ceiling. "Grandma," she whispered. "Why?"  
  
The scene changes to Zoe and Kouji at the funeral, wearing black {they shouldn't be wearing a bright color, you know}.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Zoe, what's wrong?" Kouji asked.  
  
"Why did she die?"  
  
"She was old. She was at that age."  
  
"Why do people die?"  
  
"Because you can't live forever."  
  
Zoe seemed surprised by Kouji's answer.  
  
"What?"  
  
"No one said that to me before," Zoe replied. "I thought you'd say something like 'God says so'."  
  
"That wouldn't be a good enough answer for you."  
  
Zoe smiled for the first time since she found out her Grandma died. "You know me too well."  
  
The precession went on for the rest of the day. Zoe heard about her Grandmother's life; from childhood to her final hours.  
  
'I feel so guilty... how could I have been so angry at a lady who had so much to do in her life?'  
  
Zoe continued to scold herself.  
  
'It was wrong! How could anyone be so sick and twisted as to do that?'  
  
The scene changes to Zoe, alone in her room.  
  
'You spoiled little brat! How could you think of yourself before your own grandmother?!' Zoe scolded. 'All you could think of was yourself! You are such an {grass}!'  
  
Zoe hit herself. She hit herself on the arm. She hit herself on the face. Zoe continued to pummel herself until her arms were too tired to hit. Tears were coming down her eyes.  
  
'But I deserve these hits. I am horrible. I must punish myself.'  
  
She didn't sleep. She didn't eat. Soon she was a frail, limp body.  
  
"Zoe, you are seriously not eating enough." Kouji insisted. "You need to eat something."  
  
"...I'm not hungry." Zoe lied.  
  
"Stop. I know you are. Now eat something before you kill yourself."  
  
"I'm NOT hungry!"  
  
Zoe ran off. Kouji followed her. With the lack of food and abuse to herself, Zoe was no match to Kouji. She stopped, gasping for breath. "Zoe... you are not alright. Come on, I'll take you to the nurse."  
  
"No... I'm fine..."  
  
Kouji glared at her, annoyed. "Stop it. You are near death, and you're not even trying to save yourself."  
  
Zoe did not answer. She seemed to be hallucinating. She was. Zoe saw her Grandmother, with an angry expression on her face. "No! GET AWAY!"  
  
Zoe began to run. Running with all her might plus one. {Notice, her strength is nothing without energy and sleep}. "Zoe?" Kouji followed again.  
  
They were far away from school. In fact, they had run off campus and into the city's more abandoned area. Zoe fell to the ground, collapsing under the lack of energy.  
  
"Zoe?!"  
  
Zoe was panting, gasping for air. Her body seemed limp and lifeless. Kouji touched her hand.  
  
"Zoe... it's okay..."  
  
"N-no..." Zoe whispered. "it's... its not..."  
  
"What?"  
  
Zoe suddenly froze up. {I mean, she stopped moving}. A darkness began to grow out of her back.  
  
"What the {funk}?!"  
  
It was another human body. It pulled itself out of Zoe and became it's own person.  
  
"Who are you? What have you done to Zoe?!"  
  
"I am Sorrow." the person whispered. This person had a soft voice, with a mournful tone. It looked like Zoe, except with a black skin-tight suit on. "And I am here to destroy Zoe."  
  
"I won't allow you to hurt Zoe! You've already caused enough damage!"  
  
"Then you will die with her."  
  
Sorrow dodged forward and rammed Kouji in the stomach. "Uh!" Kouji held his stomach, gasping for air.  
  
"Pathetic." Sorrow began to walk towards Zoe. She crouched down. "Zoe Orimoto? I am Sorrow, and I am here to rid of your pains and troubles."  
  
"...Sorrow?" Zoe whispered.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"...How will you do that?"  
  
"I will do it in the most painless way."  
  
Sorrow pulled out a gun. Kouji, meanwhile, had been throwing up.  
  
"Take this. Hold it to your head and pull on the trigger. All you pains will be gone."  
  
"...Suicide?" Zoe questioned.  
  
"No. It is not suicide. It had a good reason. You were either to live a life of sorrow, or just die and be freed."  
  
"...freedom?"  
  
Kouji wiped the vomit away and looked to Zoe, who held the gun in her hand, pointing it at her head. "Zoe!" Kouji shouted. "Don't!"  
  
"Do it," Sorrow urged. "You will be freed."  
  
"Don't listen to her! She's evil!"  
  
"I will tell you the true purpose of life; nothing. Life is useless. It is just here to make humans suffer. You can escape this, Zoe Orimoto! You can be released!"  
  
"...Escape..." Zoe repeated. "release..."  
  
Kouji finally reached Zoe. He pushed Sorrow away and kneeled before Zoe. "Zoe..." Kouji took a deep breath. "Life may be filled with pain, but I'd rather live it down with you then be dead."  
  
Kouji's words seem to perk Zoe up. She blinked at him, then smiled. "...Kouji... that was so sweet..."  
  
Zoe shot a glare at Sorrow.  
  
"How dare you try to rid of me. Who are you, really?"  
  
"I am Sorrow." Sorrow began. "Although, I am not human. It would be an insult to me if I was."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"What are you?" Kouji snapped.  
  
"I had been a seed of Sorrow in the beginning. I lived within the bowels of your heart, Zoe Orimoto. I grew on your inner pains and struggles. I must admit, I was an early bloomer, because of your Grandmother's death."  
  
'So that's what's been troubling her.' Kouji thought to himself.  
  
"As I grew, I scattered more seeds within your heart, and they are growing as I speak. They will feed off your sorrow, and then sprout more seeds. They will continue to multiply until you are filled with them. Then more of me shall appear."  
  
"That's disgusting." Zoe exclaimed.  
  
"That's life, honey."  
  
"Dispose of those seeds!" Kouji demanded. "Zoe is not an green house for your Sorrow!"  
  
"Never."  
  
Sorrow then stepped up to Zoe, who had been in fear all along. She touched her cheek, and Zoe shivered.  
  
"Don't be afraid, Zoe Orimoto. You won't feel a single pain from my seedlings."  
  
She drew her head closer. She kissed Zoe on the lips. "Puh!" Zoe muttered. She pushed the Sorrow away. "What the {funk}?! Lezbo!"  
  
Sorrow then smiled as Zoe wiped her lips dry. Kouji looked a disgusted. "What the {funk} do you think you're doing?!" Kouji shouted.  
  
"You might want to take a closer look at your friend." Sorrow smiled.  
  
Kouji looked at Zoe, who was now lying on the ground, paralyzed. "What have you done to her?"  
  
"I am not gay or a lesbian. I only gave her the 'Kiss of Death'."  
  
"You what?!"  
  
"Although, for us Sorrows, our kisses paralyze the souls of human beings. Not only do they paralyze, but they supply agony in their paralyzed state."  
  
"So she is-"  
  
"As good as in {heck}."  
  
Meanwhile, Zoe was in another world. This world was bland and colorless. Everything was dark and gray. "Where am I?" Zoe asked.  
  
There was an ocean side nearby. She was on a beach. There was a cave nearby. Zoe continued to walk.  
  
"What the?!"  
  
She looked down, and saw she had tripped on a decaying body.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Zoe tried to run. She bumped into something.  
  
"Wha?"  
  
It was a wall of televisions.  
  
"What?"  
  
Each one showed a different moment when Zoe was pained. From the popular crowd to the Chaos. Each one of them ended in a depressing mood.  
  
'...That happened... I remember it...'  
  
She sat down, tranced by the visions of her past.  
  
'I was so horrible...'  
  
The depression returned to Zoe, and the Sorrow plants began to thrive on it.  
  
'How could I?'  
  
After what seemed like hours (which was only two minutes), Zoe became unparalyzed. She sat up, and saw Lobomon fighting Sorrow.  
  
"Uh?"  
  
"Zoe? You're awake?" Lobomon gasped. "Good. You've got to help me fight Sorrow."  
  
"I can't do anything but make the battle worst." Zoe whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"If I help you fight, I'll only be weighing you down."  
  
"No you won't. Now help me! She is very strong!"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Zoe only sat and watched as Kouji tried to defend against Sorrow's extreme attacks. "Zoe! You've got to help me!"  
  
"I am horrible. Where is that gun?"  
  
"NO!" Lobomon shouted. He turned away, which Sorrow used to her advantage. She punched him to the ground. "UH!"  
  
Lobomon converted to Kouji. At the same time, Takuya walked by.  
  
"Kouji?" Takuya gasped. "What's going on?"  
  
"Takuya... Zoe has this weird thing called Sorrow in her that is causing her to be depressed... and you're partly to blame."  
  
"What?"  
  
Takuya saw Zoe, who was sitting in a scared trance. "You've got to do something! I can't stand up to Sorrow alone."  
  
"I... I made Zoe suicidal... now she won't even try anymore..."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Takuya walked into Zoe's sight. Her eyes flickered and turned to him. "Forgive me Zoe! I have wronged you, and forced you to your dismay. Please! Forgive me!"  
  
Takuya then evolved into Agunimon. "Pyro Darts!" he shouted.  
  
Sorrow deflected the attacks, which headed straight at Takuya.  
  
"Uh!"  
  
He turned back into Takuya, who lay in defeat in front of Zoe. He gasped for air and looked to her.  
  
"Please... forgive me!"  
  
Zoe's sorrow decreased enough to revive her. "Takuya..." Zoe whispered. "I forgive you."  
  
Takuya stood up with the help of Zoe. "Friends?"  
  
"Friends."  
  
Then Zoe and Takuya glared at Sorrow. "You think you've won? Let's try THREE on one!"  
  
"BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" Takuya, Kouji, and Zoe shouted.  
  
"Burning Greymon!" Takuya shouted.  
  
"Kendo Garurumon!" Kouji cried.  
  
"Zephyrmon!" Zoe finished.  
  
They all charged at Sorrow. "Pyro Pummel!" Takuya shouted. He punched at Sorrow with flaming hands. She pushed them away.  
  
"Howling Star!" Kouji cried. He sped towards Sorrow, in hopes of ramming her. She jumped out of the way.  
  
"Hah!" Zoe exclaimed as she thrusted wind at Sorrow. Sorrow simply walked through it.  
  
"We can't attack her alone!" Burning Greymon declared. "We have to work together!"  
  
"Right." Kouji and Zoe agreed.  
  
"Wildfire Tsunami!""Lupine Laser!""Thurmeane Gale!" they shouted in unison.  
  
All three attacks hit Sorrow at once. She should have been defeated. She wasn't.  
  
"No way!" Takuya gasped.  
  
"She lived?!" Zoe added.  
  
"Impossible!" Kouji declared.  
  
"Wrong." Sorrow replied. "And now I shall destroy all three of you."  
  
She extended her arms out and formed 180º {Alt + 187}. A dark circle emerged, growing ever wider. It burned away the Warriors' armor when touching them.  
  
"Ah!" Zoe groaned.  
  
"{Poo}!" Takuya hissed.  
  
"Uh..." Kouji muttered.  
  
They stood with a few chunks of their armor melted, dripping down the rest of their armor. The circle depleted.  
  
"And I can do that to the rest of your body." Sorrow threatened. "So stand down and allow me to take the soul of Zoe Orimoto!"  
  
"Never!" Takuya shouted. Before Sorrow could react, Takuya flamed up and threw himself at her. He punched away at her body, head on. Scorch marks were left on Sorrow's body.  
  
"She's distracted," Kouji began. "Zoe, we can attack her from the back and destroy her."  
  
"Right." Zoe replied. They snuck around behind her while Takuya fought bravely.  
  
"HAAAA!" Takuya screamed.  
  
"Dead-" Sorrow began. "Ahssssh!"  
  
"HAAAAAAA!"  
  
From behind, Zoe attacked Sorrow by forcing wind onto her.  
  
"{Funk}!" Sorrow screamed. She then was bounced backwards by Takuya's flaming fists.  
  
"Lupine Laser!" Kouji growled. It busted a hole through Sorrow's body.  
  
"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sorrow wailed.  
  
She fell to the ground, her arms extended.  
  
"You have not won yet!"  
  
A darkness grew around her body, and covered the ground. Just then, Zoe felt her body acting queer. "Wuh?!" Zoe gasped.  
  
A dark form of Zephyrmon emerged from her body. "A seed of Sorrow?!" Kouji gasped. "How did it grow so fast?"  
  
"With the power of my mother." the Dark Zephyrmon replied simply. "Now, my sisters! GROW!"  
  
The combined power of the Sorrows helped the seeds grow. They forced Zoe to collapse to the ground. More followed. Soon there was hundreds of Sorrows, each a little worn out from reproducing and helping their sisters grow.  
  
"NOW MY SEEDLINGS! DESTROY THE LEGENDARY WARRIORS!" Sorrow ordered.  
  
Dark Zephyrmon charged at Zoe and her fellow Warriors. "Everyone! We have to assassinate each one of them!" Takuya shouted.  
  
"There's too many!" Zoe exclaimed. "It's a ton to three!"  
  
"We have to try!" Kouji exclaimed.  
  
They tried to fight. They tried their hardest, but they couldn't win.  
  
Takuya and Kouji collapsed to the ground in their human forms. Zoe remained, but now as Kazemon from the life-threatening fight. "I can't hold on!" Zoe warned. "Guys... save yourselves..."  
  
"No. We will stand by your side!" Kouji declared. "Even if we do die!"  
  
He stood next to her, fighting as strong as he could. Takuya followed, but they still were hopelessly outnumbered, not to mention out-powered. Just then, Amy, Jan, and Tony appeared. They had been walking around.  
  
"Is that Takuya?" Jan asked. "And Kouji Minamoto?"  
  
"What are they doing?" Tony asked. "And what's up with all those... things?"  
  
"I dunno, but they look like they're in trouble..."  
  
"What's that thing with wings?" Amy asked. "It's so pretty! Even if it IS fighting."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Hey Takuya! What's up g?" Tony shouted.  
  
"Tony! Get away! These things'll kill you!" Takuya warned.  
  
"Hah. I doubt these things wit wings can kill ME."  
  
"I ain't playin' man. These things want to kill Zoe."  
  
"Zoe? I don't see her."  
  
"Erh... did I say Zoe? I meant... my toe... er... ey!"  
  
"Is that fairy thing Zoe?" Jan asked.  
  
"Yes, now get away!" Kouji shouted.  
  
Tony and Jan walked away, but Amy stood.  
  
"Are you death? I said GET AWAY!"  
  
"Zoe?" Amy called.  
  
Just at that moment, Kazemon twirled around and kicked away the circle of Dark Zephyrmon that tried to gang up on her.  
  
"Whoa..." Amy looked completely awestruck. {Lemme take that back} Amy was awestruck.  
  
A few Dark Zephyrmon depleted. Kouji and Takuya took their fractual codes so Zoe could continue the fight.  
  
'I was so mean to her... and she's been saving the world...'  
  
Amy watched as Kazemon attempted to fend off eight Dark Zephyrmon.  
  
'She can't get them all!' Amy gasped. She ran up and defended Zoe. "Get away from Zoe you {fem dog}!"  
  
"Amy?!" Kazemon gasped. Amy knew it really was Zoe, as Kazemon's voice was similar to Zoe's.  
  
"I am so sorry Zoe. Now let's kick some {grass}."  
  
"Thank you... that's all I wanted to hear."  
  
Just then, Kazemon turned to Zoe.  
  
"What the..."  
  
"Zoe!" Kouji shouted. "DNA!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
"DNA Digivolution!"  
  
They stood together. A golden light glowed. So bright that it couldn't be penetrated without the penetrater being blinded. Then came the Digimon. {And now I'm gonna give it a lame little name!}  
  
"Faith!" {Yes, that's right. Just Faith. No mon. Faith isn't a monster.}  
  
Faith stepped forward. It took hold of its staff and swung it forward. It revolved around in a circle, destroying all the Dark Zephyrmon. Only Sorrow stood.  
  
"You will not live to see another day, Sorrow! Staff of a Thousand Angels!"  
  
The golden light burned away Sorrow, and forced it to turn into a cluster of data.  
  
"Fractual Code! Digitize!"  
  
Sorrow had been defeated.  
  
"We won!" Zoe gasped in joy.  
  
"Don't party yet!" a voice boomed.  
  
"What?!"  
  
Then the Z-Reaper appeared.  
  
"No way! We defeated the Chaos!"  
  
"You never defeated me you {funkin} {fem dog}! And you never will! Sorrow could not defeat you, but I will!"  
  
"Not when I'm around!" Amy shouted.  
  
"Amy?! Impossible! You are not Zoe's friend! You are Zoe's enemy!"  
  
"You're wrong then! I am Zoe's friend, and I will not allow you to hurt her!"  
  
"Gah! Fine then. You shall be destroyed!"  
  
The Chaos extended its red cords at Amy. It seemed like she would be destroyed, until Faith leapt forward, and chopped it away with its sword.  
  
"I see you have learned to control your power. But I have learned to harness my power and have new strength!"  
  
Z-Reaper then glowed a bloody red. Cords bursted out from all over its body, covered in orange goo. It grabbed hold of every person there.  
  
"Uh!" Takuya groaned.  
  
"Ah!" Amy screamed.  
  
"Amy!" Zoe gasped. "Takuya!"  
  
Even Faith had been grabbed, but Zoe seemed to have no care about the pain that she had. "We have to save them." Kouji declared.  
  
"ZK-Phaser!" Faith shouted. The shot could not destroy the bindings. "What?!"  
  
"Don't you listen?" Chaos laughed. "I am now stronger than ever! You cannot destroy these cords!"  
  
"Uh!"  
  
Zoe could only watch as Takuya and Amy, who were just humans, being strangled to their death. "Guh!" Takuya gargled. Blood began to seep up from his throat and into his mouth. {Ewww...}  
  
"Zoe!" Amy screamed.  
  
Zoe's rage empowered Faith. "LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Faith screamed. Suddenly, Faith was able to snap the bindings. It drew its staff and cut away the cords.  
  
It was now deep night. Takuya dropped to the ground, blood spewing from his mouth. He spit it out. Amy helped him out. Zoe was angry now.  
  
"EMOTIONS ARE NOT A GAME!" Zoe screamed from deep within Faith. Everyone could hear her. "YOU TOYED WITH MINES! YOU MESSED WITH FRIENDS! YOU MESSED WITH PEOPLE I LOVE! I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO PLAY THIS GAME ANYMORE!"  
  
"STAFF OF A THOUSAND ANGELS!" Faith shouted afterwards.  
  
The staff glowed so bright. It blinded Amy and Takuya for a while. Chaos found it agonizing, as it's new power was darkness, and light was its weakness. "Gah..."  
  
Amy and Takuya's eyes adjusted. Tony and Jan decided to see what was going on. They gasped.  
  
"Jan! Tony! You have to help us fight!" Amy shouted.  
  
"Aite. Let's get this goin."  
  
The bodies of Tony, Jan, Takuya, and Amy glowed. They were helping Faith charge up.  
  
"We're with you all the way Faith!" Amy shouted.  
  
"Kick Chaos's {butt} you guys!" Takuya encouraged.  
  
"Right." Faith replied.   
  
The attack seemed to get stronger and stronger, and even the atmosphere around Faith was dangerous to the darkness. Inside, Zoe held Kouji hand. They both had a stern, serious look on their face. They were both going to play God to Chaos.  
  
"Chaos, you are no more."  
  
The golden light encased Chaos, and destroyed it bit by bit. Within Faith, Zoe and Kouji felt the impact on them as well.  
  
"It burns..." Zoe winced.  
  
"Victory comes at a price..." Kouji replied, but the pain was inflicted on him as well.  
  
The Chaos screamed in agony and disappeared. Faith had won.  
  
Faith turned back into Zoe and Kouji, who were wearing tattered clothes now; Kouji shirt was as good as gone. The two collapsed to the ground.  
  
"Zoe! Kouji! Are you okay?" Amy asked.  
  
"...I could use some improvement..." Zoe smiled. She rolled over so she faced up. "You okay, Kouji?"  
  
"I'll be good in a few minutes." Kouji replied.  
  
"Good. Then you can carry me."  
  
Kouji grinned and sat up. "You owe me."  
  
"Not on your life." Zoe giggled. She sat up and hugged Kouji. "Thank you."  
  
Amy, Jan, and Tony were all in a circle, talking. Then Amy turned around. "Zoe, I have something to say."  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"I'm sorry." Amy sighed. "You risked your life for me, and I was so mean to you... why?"  
  
"Because I can't just watch someone get hurt. Even if the person deserved it."  
  
"Listen... I really feel bad about what I did... can you forgive me?"  
  
Zoe could sense the sincerity in Amy's voice. "Yeah. Friends?"  
  
"Friends."  
  
The shook hands and smiled. The sun rose...  
  
'The wind has found its friend...' Zoe smiled.  
  
Epilogue by MND12ag0n!~  
  
The following day, Zoe knew she had real friends. In fact, she wasn't low anymore, and was EXTREMELY popular since she was kind and friendly, 'cause people finally saw her for who she really was.  
  
Takuya, on the other hand, was outcasted for being so cruel to Zoe. Serves him right. :-p (I'm gonna run away before you Takuya fans come and beat me to a bloody pulp). Zoe, being the kind hearted girl she is, helped Takuya gain a LITTLE popularity.  
  
Kouji had stayed faithful and stood by Zoe through high school. Although they did get separated during College, Kouji returned to Zoe's life later on. The truth is, Kouji was still loyal to her, and they eventually got married after College.  
  
Zoe turned out to be a social worker and teacher. Kouji became a Kendo teacher and cop in the K-9 Unit. Takuya went through a lot of different jobs. First he became an auto racer, then a mechanic. He later went back to College and became a lawyer, and later a judge.  
  
Kouji and Zoe had two children; a boy named Kenji and a girl named Sarah. Kouji and Zoe died in a airplane crash, and were 87.   
  
~Last Thoughts~  
  
Oh yeah, you might be wondering why JP and Tommy weren't in the story. It was because Tommy had always been younger than they had, and JP... let's just say JP died when he choked on a cheese puff. (Runs from JP fans).  
  
The End! (You must be thinking, "THANK GOD IT'S FINALLY OVER!")  
  
R&R! Was this better than Soul Spirit, or should it be wiped off the face of Earth? Hehehe. You decide. 


End file.
